


I never thought about us like this.

by Amandjnx



Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: Little oneshot inspired by this prompt : My ex is over there. Can you kiss me?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Alternate Universe CarolNat One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I never thought about us like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot inspired by this prompt : My ex is over there. Can you kiss me?

They had been out for almost an hours, had at least five drinks already and were not planning on leaving soon. Or should they?

Natasha was sitting on a stool at the edge of the bar and her best friend, Carol, was standing beside her. They asked the bartender for another drink and the guy, before serving them, asked for their keys, "You two had too much to drink, it's either that or I call the police." Carol chuckled, it was not a few drinks that would prevent her from driving. She glared at him, brows furrowed, trying to intimidate him but the guy didn't flinch. A few seconds later, the blonde felt a gentle pressure on her biceps and glanced away to find the perfect green eyes of Natasha, "Give it to him," she said softly, "I'm not done having fun with you tonight and he won't serve us if you don't."

Sighing, Carol handed the bartender the keys of her Mustang with a quick annoyed glare.

Her attention went back directly to the red head when she grabbed Carol's jacket with her full fist, her eyes wide open, "Carol, kiss me."

"I- what?"

"My ex is there," she sounded like she had sobered up as she discreetly showed her a woman standing a few stools away from them, "if she sees me drinking she's going to gloat, I wanna make her mad, so kiss me."

"You want to make her mad or jealous, Romanoff?" The blonde wondered with a shit-eating smirk. Natasha's knuckle was turning more and more white as she clenched her hand on the leather piece of clothing, she didn't look like she cared about her ex any more, she definitely wanted to upset her.

"Fuck you!" she muttered before standing up from her stool and pulled Carol towards her, crashing her lips against the blonde's when she was close enough. Carol let out a surprised moan escaping her mouth at the feeling of Natasha's warm lips on hers, her strong left hand cupping her jawline and her cold breath sending shivers down her spine. A dozen of seconds later, the red head pulled away and threw a quick look back at her ex, the woman had certainly seen them, considering her turning-red cheeks.

When Natasha looked back at Carol, the blonde was still gaping, in shock. "Don't tell me it was bad, I'm an excellent kisser!" The red head joked, but her best friend didn't respond. Natasha snapped her fingers in front of Carol's face to make her focus up, "Hey, Danvers, you hearing me?"

Before she could stop herself, Carol had pulled Natasha closer and kissed her again. This time the moan came out of Natasha, it was a deep, raspy sound coming from the bottom of her throat. Instinctively she reached Carol's hair and stroked her hands in the golden locks. Carol's hands found Natasha's waist and she pulled gently the red head closer, their bodies pressed as her back hit the bar and she kept on pulling.

Carol took her height advantage to deepen the kiss and slid her tongue in Nat's mouth, the red head fighting her best to get the dominance but let the blonde win in the end, savouring the taste of Carol's tongue mixed with a rest of vodka. It wasn't before they were both out of breath that they broke the kiss, the both of them panting heavily and their chests raising up as their lungs tried to get as much oxygen as possible.

"That was nice but why?" The red head demanded, out of breath.

"Guess my feelings came back." Carol shrugged, not even trying to lie. It was pointless anyway, she knew Natasha would caught her if she did, she was a human lie detector, or maybe just a Carol lie detector.

"Your feelings?" Natasha seemed surprised, she didn't expect this answer, she actually didn't know what to expect at all.

"Um, can we, like, talk about this when I'm me. You know, when I'm sober-me, not drunk-me."

Natasha nodded and sat back on her stool, getting the drinks they had ordered before all the kissing stuff happened, "Cheers," she shouted, raising her glass and giving Carol's hers, "to us!"

"To us." Carol mirrored, glancing cautiously at the woman she made mad, before looking back in Nat's eyes. She heard the red head talking but didn't pay attention, she lost herself in her thoughts, her gaze diving into the deep green one.

_I never understood what she found in her, she is not that good looking and seems boring as fuck. Why did she date someone like this when she could have had me?_

"Earth to Danvers, are you there?" Natasha said, her voice weirdly soft for some reasons. Carol hummed to notify her she was listening, "So? You want another vodka?"

The blonde hesitated a little, "I think I wanna go home actually."

"Already? We've been there for like an hour."

"Yeah, sorry to fuck up the mood but I don't feel like partying anymore."

Natasha features went from disappointed to concerned, she turned on her stool to be facing the blonde, "You sure you don't want to talk now?" Natasha knew what it was about, there was no other reasons for her best friend to become distant and distracted all of a sudden.

"I really rather not, Nat."

"Okay, no worries," she exclaimed, "I'm getting you a Uber."

"You don't have t-"

"Come on, Carol, you paid for the last one, that's my turn."

"Are- uh, are you coming with me?"

"Of course," the red head confirmed joyfully, "I'm not leaving your drunken ass alone, I care too much about it to do so."

With those words, they left the bar, after of course taking back Carol's keys and showing the bartender their drive was on its way.

They didn't talk at all in the car, the blonde too lost in her thoughts to try to say a word, worrying some she wouldn't want to tell would slip out of her mouth. When they got to Carol's house Natasha also left the car and followed Carol to her doorstep, making sure she was fine.

"Wait, are you planning on staying here tonight?" The blonde asked, confused as she saw the car leaving her street.

"Yeah! Don't you want me to?"

"No, it's fine of course!"

"Okay, great!"

They entered and directly walked to Carol's room, Natasha finding the blonde's hand as they stepped inside. Carol, feeling her cheeks becoming hot, took a few steps forward to make the red head break the contact. She stopped her pace in front of her window and settled her hands on her hips, deeply thinking as she looked through the glass. Natasha carefully walked to her and reached the middle of her best friend's back with her hand, "Carol, sweetie, I can see something's bothering you. Please, tell me what's going on."

Carol sighed heavily, she wasn't in her best state of mind to do it but it hurt so much to have Natasha that close, caring, and not telling her.

She took a sharp breath before turning to face Natasha, "I love you."

Natasha was taken aback, she could have guessed that was the reason why Carol had been acting strangely after they kissed but she didn't imagine it was actually the case. The red head had not expected this would happen to them, they were _the_ duo, their friends always said they had the most beautiful friendship they had ever seen, that they were sure the two of them could overcome everything and yet, there they were, Carol admitting she wanted to be more than just friends.

As she looked back at Carol, Natasha realised she had been quiet for the past minute and the blonde's face looked like she was going to crumple. Scratching her skull, Natasha took a step forward to reach Carol chin and forced the hazelnut eyes to look into her emerald ones, "I don't know what to say, um.. I never thought about us like this."

"It's fine Nat, I shouldn't have told you this anyway." The blonde said, looking at the ground again.

Natasha made her looking in her direction again, her face harbouring a soft smile, "Carol, would you listen to me?" the blonde nodded and she continued, "I never thought about us like this," she repeated, "but now that I do, I very much like the idea."

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying we can get together in a blink of an eye but I-" she exhaled deeply, thinking of her next words, "I mean, yeah, I love you, I've always consider you my best friend but I can see us being more honestly. We just need time to adjust our relationship, maybe go on a few dates and see what happens."

Carol couldn't fight the urge to grin at the sound of Natasha's words. The blonde took a step closer, she was now inches away from Natasha and wasn't sure if she could come closer without wanting to kiss the red head again. With a slow and careful move, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Natasha's, closing her eyes. The red head gave her a gentle nudge in return, a quiet giggle following the gesture. Carol then felt her hands warming up as Natasha laced her fingers with the blonde's. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, the feeling of each other's breaths sending shivers in both their bodies every time they exhaled. Eventually and reluctantly, Natasha pulled away and Carol whined at the lack of closeness, "You wanna cuddle?" Natasha asked mischievously, knowing that, this time, it would not be platonic cuddles, this time they were two friends liking each other, discovering the possible evolution of their relationship.

"I'd very much like that, yeah!" Carol replied softly, her voice just louder than a whisper.

They both took off some clothes before laying down in Carol's bed, the latter only wearing a sports bra and a short and the red head was in a tank top and panties. They laid down, Carol being the big spoon and talked a little as they cuddled, the blonde tracing circles on the back of Natasha's hand and kissing the side of her neck from time to time.

As she talked about the precise memory of them meeting for the first time, Natasha realised the slow caress on her hand had stopped and heard the breathing of the blonde growing a bit louder, the girl snoring in her sleep. Natasha tried to hold her laughter not to wake her up and said discreetly, more to herself than to the woman behind her, "Have a good night Carol."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
